1. Field
The invention relates to direct-current (DC) to direct-current (DC) converters and, more particularly, to DC-to-DC converters with transient suppression.
2. Background Information
Direct-current to direct-current converters are well-known in the art. Such circuitry or devices are typically employed to convert from one DC voltage signal level to another DC voltage signal level. This may be useful in a variety of environments. A number of such converters are well-known.
One such converter is referred to as the Buck Converter. This converter configuration may be employed to convert from a high voltage, such as, for example, 48 volts, to a low voltage, such as, for example, 2 volts. As this example illustrates, this reduction in voltage is a reduction of at least an order of magnitude in voltage level. Several problems may arise in a circuit where a reduction in voltage this large is employed. It would be desirable if a circuit to accommodate such a large drop in voltage were available.